This program has been designed 1. To review and improve the cancer-related courses, lectures and teaching materials presented to nursing and medical students. 2. To increase pre- and postdoctoral students' awareness of the challenges and career opportunities in cancer care and research. 3. To provide clinical experiences of educational value to medical students which will increase their understanding of multidisciplined comprehensive approach to cancer care. It has promoted interdisciplinary lecture series, and conferences, curriculum revisions, interdepartmental cooperation in conference and lecture offerings, and objective standards for selection of clinical fellows and assistants.